Single opening liquid containers typically utilize a single large hole for venting the liquid to be dispensed. This single large hole is often a bottle opening at the top of a narrowed neck, or a single can opening. A problem with dispensing from a single apertured beverage container is that the flow of liquid may be limited by flow friction caused by an inadequate air supply, especially when the container is in the pouring position. The usual small elliptical openings may cause a surging or restricted flow, as outside air, which needs to enter the container during the outward flow of a liquid, such as a beverage, competes for the small space provided by the single opening. This forces an extensive release of carbonation, often resulting in a foam head on the beverage. Where the liquid is not a beverage, but is viscous, this can force the container to “gulp” or repeatedly contract then bulge outward as air is taken in, as with dispensing oil from a typical one-quart plastic container.
In order to facilitate a more controlled, efficient, even flow rate, a second aperture is desirable in the container, especially for beverages that are carbonated or malt beverages, such as beer. A container with both a pouring aperture and a venting aperture in the exterior surface of the can may be a valuable combination, allowing for foam reduction due to the increased venting and air flow that allows users to drink their carbonated or malt beverages quickly without the resulting feeling of bloating and upset stomach caused by consuming a large foam head as from traditional beverage containers.
Numerous devices are disclosed which attempt to address this venting problem. Generally, these devices are directed to cans for containing beverages. Some provide for two openings on the top of a can, one for pouring and one for venting. Such devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,184, issued in the name of Noguchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,014, issued in the name of Aydt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,919, issued in the name of Recchia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,037, issued in the name of Moen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,597, issued in the name of Hanafusa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,306, issued in the name of Kelsey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,212, issued in the name of Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,914, issued in the name of Slade, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,168, issued in the name of Fraze. The disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated by reference directly herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,060 to Rightenour, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, attempts to address this situation by providing a beverage can which has a second opening in a sidewall, or on the bottom of the can. However, this container still fails to resolve certain issues. For example, opening both apertures may cause liquid to rapidly dispense from the can, resulting in spillage. Additionally, the single size of the opening does not allow for selection of the appropriate size for the specific application. Further, since no opening is located in a center of a surface, or on an elongated neck, it is difficult to create a seal around the opening.
Consequently, a liquid dispensing container that provided multiple dispensing methods from a single container for different customers would be an improvement in the art.